Watching Over Us (Rewrite)
by waistcoat35
Summary: After a nasty predicament with Dagur, Hiccup owes his life to a mysterious creature called Onyx. She was long ago charged with watching over the Haddocks. She's a guardian, a wonderful and mystical being, and has vowed to give her life for them. She'll protect them... But when she gets into a tight spot, who's going to protect her? NO HICCUPXONYX SHIPS. NO. I SEE YOU FANGIRLS, NO!
1. Chapter 1

**Watching Over Us**

 **Hey guys, really hope you like this rewrite. the old one just didn't work for me... Also, Casey has been changed to Onyx as it fits her better really.**

 **Chapter 1 - Fight**

Well, this wasn't the best way to spend your sixteenth birthday - want a cake, you get a knuckle sandwich. Presents? Too bad, instead a load of arrows and catapults come your way. Party? Don't even bother, more like a major punch-up. And guests?

Berserkers. Lots and LOTS of Berserkers. Lucky us.

I steer Toothless around as he releases a plasma blast, which makes short work of a Berserker catapult. I have to admit, this really w _asn't_ on my birthday wishlist. But hey, can't say it isn't exciting, right? I'm optimistic like that.

Toothless is finished with the catapult, and I steer him around with an encouraging pat as we head towards the line of ships waiting to invade Berk...

oVoVoVoVo

To be honest, this wasn't first on my wishlist. I mean, my 1,201st birthday and I have to spend it chasing down a bunch of Berserker low-lifes? Just kill me now. I beat my wings furiously to pick up the pace. I'd teleport, but I'm not too great with long distances. Last time, I got to my destination, and was just heading to where I wanted to be when I had go go back for my right arm, which I somehow misplaced along the way...

Convenient, right? _Right?_

Wrong. I mean, I get it's my duty and all, but can't they give a girl a break? Oh, well, better stop griping and start flapping. Stupid wings. Stupid teleportation. Stupid rain. Especially the rain. Who want wet wings? Then again, maybe I'll get to clang a couple of skulls together when I find this stupid battle. That's _something_ to brighten up my day. I'm nice like that.

Oh good, I'm nearly there. Don't get me wrong, I'm fond of this Hiccup kid, but he had to choose today, didn't he? But I suppose it isn't fair to say that - it's his birthday too. And even though our birthdays are on a leap year, (Nobody bothers with them anyway, I just celebrate on the twenty-eighth of February when it isn't a leap year)I have technically had a lot more birthdays than him.

So I should get on with saving their dumb asses.

oVoVoVoVo

Suddenly, as we're about to take out the ships, I suddenly hear dad screaming at me to dodge something. I look around just in time to see the bola tangling around me and Toothless, rendering us helpless. I let out a yelp of panic, and Toothless gives a screech as we plummet to earth. Oh, and right in front of Dagur the Deranged...

Such a lovely guy.

oVoVoVoVo

I'm close now, skimming low over the water so I'm not seen. I'm saving my invisibility spell for whn I need it most. I take a shortcut through the sea stack maze, which conceals me from view as I swiftly manouver the maze with relative ease. Some say my speed rivals that of the Night Fury, but to be honest I can't be sure. I'm slower with wet wings, which is why it took so long to get here.

Suddenly I hear a yelp and a screech, a screech that could only come from Toothless. Great, the idiots got captured now?!

I fly over just in time to see Dagur the Deranged bringing a sword down upon the pair. According to my calculations, it's about to cleave Hiccup's skull in two. The riders are being held back by the Berserker fleet, some brought down by bolas and some fighting the soldiers off of those caught.

Nobody's noticed. I should do something...

 _Nah. Onyx, do you want a split skull for your birthday? Cause that's what you're getting if you try that plan._

Shut up, I need to help him.

 _No you don't. Just leave it, tell the others you couldn't do them it was a mistake. Somebody's sword slipped._

And make them scorn me more than they already do?! Not likely. And it isn't about my reputation anyway. It's about saving Hiccup.

 _It doesn't have to be..._

Shut up!

I fly towards Dagur like a feathery torpedo, spinning in my best corkscrew manouver and sending him flying, the blade plummeting into the sea, never to be seen again. I give a triumphant laugh... Until I realise I forgot to use the invisibility spell, and turn to see Hiccup, and now everybody else, staring at me like I'm a Bewilderbeast in a baseball cap juggling codfish.

Oops.


	2. Chapter 2 - Facing Down Flames

**Watching Over Us**

 **Go to my profile for the links to both my Eclipse and Watching Over Us art! Also, so sorry that I pulled a vanishing act on these two fics** _ **again.**_ **School work, writers block, got lazy. XD**

 **Chapter Two - Facing Down Flames**

Onyx gulped. _Uh oh, did NOT mean to do that..._

She raised a hand nervously. "Um... Hi?" Stoick looked the worst. He had turned a shade of pale grey, a bit like a stale haddock rather than a horrendous one. Ah, he recognized her, then...

Astrid looked slightly alarmed, while Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Snotlout were discussing whether or not drinking Fireworm milk would give them wings too. Fishlegs had just passed out from the shock, and Hiccup looked like he'd seen Grimbeard the Ghastly return from the grave. For a moment, nobody spoke... Until the Berserkers broke the silence. Dagur had recovered from the blow and now they had an army of 5,000 Berserker soldiers to deal with.

Onyx immediately snapped into business mode.

"Alright - Hiccup, Stoick, you need to get the hellheim out of here. Snoutlout, Ruff and Tuff, you need to create a diversion. Astrid, try to wake Fishlegs up, I'll try to hold them off!" Everybody stared at her in amazement - was she giving them _orders?!_

But now was no time to be picky. If this strange girl - if that's what she even WAS - said to do something, they'd better do it before the Beserkers wiped them out...

Snotlout and the twins steered their dragons back into the air and set about grabbing things from the battlefield and dropping them on soldiers, cackling all the while. Astrid tried to wake Fishlegs up by _slapping_ him in the _face_... And then Onyx took action. She had been hovering over them all, waiting to strike, and then she did. She folded her wings and dropped like a stone, resembling some sort of regal peregrine falcon.

When close to the ground, something strange started happening to an amber amulet around her neck - it started glowing. Brighter and brighter it became, until a huge burst of fire shot from it, encircling the soldiers. The riders stopped in awe, for the fire wasn't like normal dragon fire - it shimmered and sparkled and danced, like a thousand shooting stars. It was blue like the creature's wings, with tinges of a rich tawny-gold.

The Beserkers were yelling in a panic, with the leading officers trying to maintain order in their ranks. Dagur's face was contorted with fury and disbelief, as Onyx hovered on high. The look the gave her enemy was one that pierced them hard, as if Onyx was looking into their souls with her stormy blue-grey eyes and loathed what she saw. Then, a small group of them snapped out of their fearful trance and located a catapult. But instead of loading and firing a normal coulder, they lit a huge ball of straw and twigs on the fire that Onyx _herself_ had created. What cruel irony.

When it was fired, Onyx didn't seem to worry at first, because as it approached she simply flapped lazily out of the way, even slowing down to make them think they might hit her. As _if..._

It was then that the tables really turned on Onyx. In her triumph, she had dodged the catapult a _BIT_ too slowly.. And as it skimmed the shimmering blue-and-gold flames, Onyx's wing set alight.


End file.
